Gloom
|image = CloudyApples.jpeg |username = CloudyApples |style = Beauty & Vlogs |join date = February 9, 2011 |vids = 150 |status = Inactive (Moved) |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Kassima "Kassie" Isabelle (born ), better known online as Gloom (formerly CloudyApples), is a Canadian YouTuber who first created CloudyApples, a lifestyle-themed YouTube channel in 2011 before moving on and making her other channel in 2015 by the name of Gloom, which mostly consists of gaming and commentary videos. Personal Life Kassie grew up with two siblings; an older brother and a younger sister. She was born in Lethbridge, Alberta, Canada, but spent most of her childhood in Singapore. After returning to her homeland, she started elementary school, where she was often bullied due to her physical appearance representing that of a Chinese person. She started to combat this with violence as her self-esteem went down. During middle school, she met a girl named Ashleigh who she would later become best friends with. Near the end of Kassie's middle school years, Ashleigh switched schools and Kassie's family encountered problems that caused more anxiety for her. She didn't open up to others as she didn't want them to feel pity for her. Kassie described her high school years as a nightmare. She skipped her classes more than she attended them in her final two years and she wouldn't take care of herself. She later learned that she and her sister had clinical depression. She went to college with her brother, where she improved her grades and got scholarships along with an invite to a university. Within the first few months of her first semester in university, she ran into numerous health issues which caused her to feel fatigued and insecure. She tried battling her depression with anti-depressants which made her feel suicidal, spontaneous, and irritable. After getting severe emotional difficulties, she withdrew from university and went on numerous diets only to worsen her situation. She soon gave up her dietary habits and medications, and in her case, she explains that it was an incredible impact on her life. She later returned to university. She met a friend of her older brother named Teebs Liebersteen, who became her boyfriend at some point in time. Trivia *Kassie is of Chinese, Malaysian, British and Italian descent. *Kassie collaborated on a video with Shakira, which is called "Reacting with Shakira to Her Old Videos!". *Kassie has a 14-year-old male dog named Twinkie. *Kassie's younger sister took her own life in the summer of 2013. It took a big toll on her mental health. *On March 27, 2019, Kassie got a tattoo on her right arm in remembrance of her deceased sister. *In her video "I'm Coming Out", Kassie came out as pansexual. *Kassie often collaborates with AzzyLand and Kubz Scouts. **She has also collaborated with ItsFunneh, Noraverse, Pokimane, LaurenzSide, iHasCupquake, Chance and Anthony from Team 10 Gaming, Yammy, Ericzona, Melanie Murphy, KSic Gaming and LDShadowLady. *Kassie has arachnophobia. *Skunks are her favorite animals. *Her channel used to be called GloomGames but she changed it since she wanted to expand her content. Now she also does vlogs, skits, commentary videos, etc. *In 2018, Kassie was part of the casting crew for the Fortnite Celebrity Pro-Am.aak Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Beauty YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:LGBT YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views